


His Partner Forever

by PaperFox19



Series: Anodite Ben 10 [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is an anodite who will one day inherit the omnitrix, still he visits space with his grandfather, and on a trip to Revonnah he meets a young Rook Blonko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edited some errors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

His Partner Forever

Ben is an anodite who will one day inherit the omnitrix, still he visits space with his grandfather, and on a trip to Revonnah he meets a young Rook Blonko.

Chap 1 They Meet

Ben was so excited; his grandfather had decided to bring him on a trip for the plumbers. Of course it was nothing serious; they were going to Revonnah to negotiate trade. Amber Ogia would not only make a good food source, but also a healthier and safer fuel. Ben of course didn’t see it as such, he was getting to see space and a new planet which he thought was cool.

Max met with Rook Da, and Ben wondered off exploring this beautiful land. He got attacked by a muroid, but the beast was chased off by a young Rook Blonko. “Wow thanks for the save.”

“You are the grandson of magister Tennyson are you not?” the young revonnahgander asked, his tail swishing back and forth.

“Yeah my name is Ben, what’s yours?”

“Rook Blonko, you should not wander around alone.”

“Well then maybe you should hang with me, then I won’t be alone.” He said with a sweet smile.

“I suppose that would be best,” his tail tickled his ear. “Stop that!” he says and begins wrestling with his tail.

“Oh wow so cool, can I touch your tail.”

“You can though it tends to have a mind of its own.” Ben started stroking his tail, and Rook let out a pleasured cry. He was surprised that Ben’s touch would feel so good; his tail loved it to, going limp in Ben’s hands.

‘He was able to tame that which is usually untamable.’ He shuddered as Ben nuzzled his tail.

“Wow it’s so soft.” He mumbles and continues to stroke the appendage. “How come your dad doesn’t have a tail?”

“It falls off at puberty.” He whimpers out.

“A shame it’s such a cutie.” The tail enjoyed the comment and began brushing against Ben happily.

“Well I do have work to do, so if you will follow me I can complete it while keeping an eye on you.” Ben follows him to the fields. He watches at Rook worked the fields.

“So you do this every day?” he asked, and Rook nodded picking another Amber Ogia.

“Yes it is hard work, but it helps build strong character. What do you do?”

“Well when I’m not in school I’m practicing my mana techniques.” To prove his point he created balls of mana and juggled them. “My grandma visits and teaches me something new, it’s great to see her though she keeps saying I need proper training.”

“Would proper training be so bad?”

“Could you leave your family for 70 years maybe never seeing them again?”

“Apologies, I did not realize.” 

“I love my grandma, and I could learn a lot from her, but as she says sometimes a little creativity goes a long way.” Ben glowed and the amber ogia came off the branch and entered the trolley.

“Amazing!” he says.

“So with the job done, we can play right?”

“I do not see why not.” Ben lifted Rook up with mana, and the two began flying through the sky. They were laughing and enjoying themselves.

A meal was prepared. “So Ben other than useless playing, what do you intend to use your power for anyway?” Rook Da was not pleased with Ben and Rook playing together, and was able to put two and two together to realize Ben helped Rook with his harvesting.

“Well I want to be a hero, and protect people from bad guys who’d want to do harm.”

“Ridiculous!” he said and took a bite of his food.

“Father!” his oldest son gasped. Rook thought it was an honorable goal.

“Rook Blonko control yourself, or has this child corrupted you so easily?”

“No father,” Ben didn’t know what was going on, but Max did. Ben using his mana to harvest was seen as taking the easy way out, and Rook Da saw it as an insult to their culture. Honor and pride were high among the revonnahgander.

“I think you should get started on the next harvest.”

“Yes father,” he rose up from the table, and he looked at Ben who was truly confused but realized he must have done something to get him in trouble.

The negotiations went smoothly, and they promised to ship amber ogia to the plumbers. They would depart tomorrow. Ben however couldn’t sleep knowing Rook was stuck working because of him, he flew off to the fields and it was a good thing he did to.

A pack of muroids had attacked the fields. Rook being overrun by the pack, the beasts attacked. “Leave him alone!” Ben blasted them away with green mana. He created a flash of green light that scared them away. “You okay Rook?”

“Yes, thank you.” He was helped up.

“I’m sorry if I got ya in trouble. I know I can screw up sometimes.”

“No, my father is set in his ways, but I believe you will make a great hero.”

“Really thank you so much Rook!” he hugged the male, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Rook blushed and felt tingly all over.

The next day the two were gonna be forced to part ways. His tail knocked him forward and Ben caught him. “Um Ben my people have this custom when we get older, so I would like to ask…” Ben eyed him cutely. “When I get older, may I offer you my heart and spirit?”

“Well as honored as I am by your request, and when you grow up if you still want me I’ll gladly accept. I hope you will keep your heart open, and when you grow up if you still want me I’ll gladly accept. I hope you will keep yourself open to love. You deserve to be happy Rook.” He kissed Rook on the lips. “Goodbye!”

Ben left with his grandpa, but what Ben didn’t know is that Revonnahganders are very monogamous. Once they find the one they love it is near impossible to shatter that bond. Rook eventually joined the plumber’s academy; he had learned Ben had become a hero and a famous one even getting a radio and TV show although the show poorly portrayed his beloved he did find it entertaining.

He worked hard got the top scores and sought to become Ben’s partner, he was overjoyed when magister Tennyson chose him to be Ben’s new partner. He thought Ben would be excited to see him, but upon his reveal Ben didn’t seem to notice him.

Of course there was a crisis to handle, Ben moved a large explosion device away from civilians, and used his own body to protect Rook from the blast. “Listen Rook, you seem like a great guy but I work alone now.”

“So you say, but I must ask why did you not just use your mana?” Ben froze and whipped around to face Rook looking angry.

“Is that supposed to be your idea of a joke?” Rook blinked at him in surprise. “Never mind, I’m sure you will make a fine plumber but not with me.” He walked off.

“Ben do you not remember me, at all.”

He returned to the base and asked Max what happened. “I’m sorry Rook I should have told you. I’m sure you have read Ben’s file.”

“Yes several times in fact.” Rook blushed. “I wanted to be thorough.”

“Well I’m sure you read about the Diagon incident.” He nodded. “Well there is more to the story, it was true Ben defeated him, but the creature had used Ben and Gwen to bring him into the world. After he was gone, he tried to return using them again. He haunted their dreams and nearly drove them insane. Ben found a way to remove Diagon from Gwen using a spell, but he did it because Diagon didn’t see it coming, after losing Gwen he dug deep into Ben’s mind. Ben had to force him out, with Diagon tearing and clawing to remain, but Ben exerted all the power he could and got rid of Diagon for good. He paid a terrible price. He forgot everything, and he hasn’t been able to use his mana since it took a year of therapy but Ben was able to get most of his memories back thanks to his friends and family.”

“But Ben and I have not seen each other for many years, so he does not remember me.”

“I’m sorry son.”

“It is alright, we were young and spent very little time together as it was. I still will be his partner.” He said, and thought. ‘I hope I can win his heart, he is still the same hero I fell in love with.’

The next day…

Rook picked Ben up bringing him chili fries. “Ok I think this can work.” He ate his fries. “How about we hit Mr. Smoothie and go on patrol.”

“Of course sir,” The brunette blinked at the formality.

“Just call me Ben dude.”

“Of course, Ben...” The boy noticed the faintest purr when he said his name. Maybe having Rook as a partner wouldn’t be so bad.

To be continued


	2. Ben's Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> redid this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Ben’s Power

It was true Ben had lost the ability to use mana, but he had other means of battle. As it turned out Azmuth had followed his exploits and given him his new and improved omnitrix. Ben used it to carry on being a hero but he gave his charms of bezel to Gwen.

-x-

Rook waited patiently for Ben’s arrival. The boy came in to the plumber’s base, looking a little down. “Ben you’re late, you can’t keep your new partner waiting.”

“I’m sorry Grandpa I was meditating.” He says, and Max’s features softened.

“Any changes?” he asked, and he shook his head no. “Well don’t worry about it, you are still a hero.”

Rook was curious about this but decided to ask Ben a little later. “Shall we go on patrol?”

“Sure why not.” They got into Rook’s truck and drove off. Rook noticed that Ben seemed distant, and in thought. He hoped some action might shake the boy up and bring back his smile.

All night, all night was pretty quiet. The most that happened was they stopped a bunch of kids from eating a car, alien kids mind you. Ben let out a sigh.

“May I ask; have I done something wrong?”

“No, it isn’t you. In fact I owe you an apology. I’m sorry for snapping at you the other day, and for keeping you waiting.”

“It is alright, I am a very patient man, and I know how to wait for what I want.” He says with a smirk, Ben felt his cheeks heat up but didn’t know why. “May I ask why you were meditating?”

“You don’t need to say May I ask, you should feel open to ask me anything.” He looked to the male. “As for meditating I’m sure my grandpa told you what happened to me, I lost my ability to use mana, but Grandma says my spark hasn’t gone out yet. She told me I may be able to regain my mana if I meditate, so I do.”

“I see, perhaps I can join you next time. I enjoy meditation as it is quite relaxing.”

“You got some weird tastes, but sure why not.” Rook was pleased; he hoped to spend as much time with Ben as possible and this gave him that extra time.

“Are you still single?” he found himself asking, Ben blushed and whipped his head towards the male, looking at him like he had grown a second head. “You said I can ask any question.”

“Well yeah, but…oh never mind…yeah I’m single. I’m gay to before you ask, I’ve dated a few guys but it never worked out. Mostly because they weren’t my type.”

“So what is your type?” he asked.

“Don’t laugh, but my ideal type of guy is one with a big fluffy tail.” Rook almost slammed on his breaks when he heard that, thankfully he had more control than that. “I’ve had this dream since I was a kid, but all I can remember about the boy was his big fluffy tail.”

‘So he remembers me somewhat, but I’ve already lost my tail.’ He never thought he wished for his tail back. Before he could tell Ben anything they spotted a suspicious teen using high level technology. They followed him and found he was keeping two Buzzshock in his car to power it. Once free they attacked their captor, zapping him repeatedly.

Rook pulled out his weapon. “I have never faced Buzzshocks before.”

“Don’t let them zap you.” Too late as they began zapping the revonnahgander, “That’s enough!” using the omnitrix he changed into a Buzzshock and began to communicate with them. “I see, Rook, they need our help this guy and his boss have their friends locked up.” He grabbed the boy and tied him up with a lamp post.

Rook called for a pick up from the plumbers and took followed Ben and the Buzzshocks. The guys they found were dealing with high level tech and using the Buzzshocks to power them. Ben flew about as a distraction allowing the others to set their friends free. Rook started forcing the pods out allowing the Buzzshock to escape.

“What’s going on here bros!?” the two turned and saw a man with spiked up hair. He was known as Fistrick, he was dealing with high level tech and enslaving aliens to power the tech. “I was working out and I hear you bros messing with my bros. That’s not cool!” he snapped his fingers and some generators sprang up and recaptured all the Buzzshocks that had escaped. Ben changed back to human.

“Let them go!” Ben shouted, and Fistrick turned to look at him.

“Oh hold on bro, you are fiiine!” he said suggestively. Rook felt a surge of possessiveness tear through him. “Why don’t you ditch the fur boy and come hang with a real bro?”

“Why don’t you back off!?” Rook shot at him with his blaster. 

“Wow fur boy I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to the hot bro over there!” He dashed off and came back with a huge armor being powered by the captured aliens. He began to let loose powerful blasts of energy.

“Rook, I’ll distract him work on freeing the Buzzshocks.”

“Ben wait!” but the boy was gone. He dashed into the fray and began hit the omnitrix and changed into a new alien Gravattack. He figured out his gravity powers and began pelting the armor with boxes and crates and with any missiles Fistrick fired at him. It wasn’t very effective but it did allow Rook enough time to free the aliens, he hit the containment field and they all escaped.

“What the heck bro!” Fistrick shouted; his suit was losing power and fast. “Got enough for one more shot!” he charged up his laser blast and aimed it at Rook.

“Look out!” Ben flew forward and pushed the alien male out of the way and got hit full blast.

“Ben!!” Rook ran over and began checking on him but the boy wasn’t moving. He reverted back to human form. “No no no no!” he placed his ear to Ben’s chest but he couldn’t hear his heart beat. “No…” he trailed off, his heart sinking. “Please you can’t be gone!” he was freaking out using contractions and everything.

He started to perform CPR trying to restart his heart, and when his lips pressed over Ben’s a spark was felt between them and Ben’s eyes opened. “You’re alive!” he hugged the boy, nuzzling his cheek and purred happily.

“Umm Rook, bad guy!” Fistrick came over holding a blaster. Rook’s eyes became feral for a moment and he kicked the blaster out of his hand. Ben was smarter than he looked he’d figured out a few things about the omnitrix like the restore function. Using that he became Gravattack once again, he used his gravity powers to finish him off swirling him around in the air using his orbit. The plumbers arrived and collected the punks and the Buzzshock aliens happily became the power source for Under Town.

“So uh…the Ben legends say you usually complete a mission with a smoothie.”

“That’s normally a day time thing, but tonight let’s make an exception.” They go to Mr. Smoothy and Ben taps Rook’s cup with his own. “Thanks for saving me.”

“Anytime,” The two slurp their drinks. Little did they both know, Ben had a bigger threat looming, a hunter looking to hunt an anodite, the omnitrix would just be a trophy, the icing on the cake.

To be continued

Omnitrix Options Unlocked: Alien Restore – A function that puts Ben back in the previous alien form he was just in before the time out. 

Preview

As the hunter gains info about Ben, said hero works on dealing with a flim flam man, an alien activist and an endangered alien causing havoc.

The hunter’s pet leads Ben on the trail of Doctor Animo; though he isn’t the one controlling the alien dog he’s still gotta stop him from turning the world into his own personal ant farm.

End preview


	3. The Spark Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redid chap 2 please read it before this one had to fix some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 3 the Spark Lives

Ben went through this most days, he had Blukic and Driba scan him, checking to see if his spark was showing any signs of returning. They ran tests on him all the time, but for so long his spark had yet to show any signs of returning.

In exchange for their help he’d agree to test their new inventions. He was currently in the middle of said tests; they built some kind of device to detect unique energies. It had a green screen that worked like a scope. Through it they could see a faint aura around Ben. “What does that mean?”

“It means you are definitely an anodite.” He twitched in anger.

“Of course I’m an anodite!!!!!” he hollered.

“Are you alright Ben?” Rook came into the room.

“Oh hey Rook, wanna go meditate I’m stressed out.”

“Of course,” Ben walked with him, and Rook placed a hand on his shoulder. “It was nice that you helped them.”

Driba set down the device they had, it was still on. It was faint but deep at Ben’s core when Rook touched him the tiniest hint of a spark.

The two spent some time meditating before going on patrol. No one knew that a hunter had slipped in and accessed some data files. ‘Soon little anodite, you won’t have to worry about your spark, cause you’ll have nothing to worry about again. The dead don’t have too many worries.’ He left the base unnoticed.

-x-

A few days later Ben was in Undertown facing Sunder, a bounty hunter obsessed with getting the omnitrix. Ben used Shocksquatch and one well place jolt sent the hunter flying. “I’ll get the omnitrix eventually Tennyson.”

Ben reverted back to human form. He was approached by Hokestar, a salesmen offering some miracle elixir, Ben wasn’t buying. “Well my boy why don’t you promote my elixir I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Umm again no thanks.”

“Well my boy, why don’t you come to my shop, as a professional I can’t let someone walk away without a sale.” He follows the alien to his shop and gets a very rare Sumo Slammers action figure. Of course it was a trap, he was trying to win Ben over and make him his spokesperson.

“Call Rook,” his communicator activated and his partner was called.

“Ben, are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine, was wondering about something. Can you check the database about a Blarney T. Hokestar?”

“Sure,” he did a search. “He is a small time peddler and con man, but the plumbers do not consider him dangerous.”

“Alright thanks,” he says.

“Is something wrong?”

“Not sure, just got a bad feeling. I’ll keep you posted.” He hung up and was grabbed by an alien called Pax. He was familiar as Ben had changed into something like him before. He says he was an alien rights activist, and that Hokestar is keeping an endangered species for his own benefit.

Ben decided to turn into Spidermonkey and snuck into Hokestar’s ship, Pax following him. They find the Screegit, apparently in some kind of alien milking machine. Ben turned green as he realized Hokestar’s elixir was basically Screegit milk.

“Hold it right there!” Hokestar comes in and holds a gun on them. He clearly hadn’t handled a weapon before as he trips and the weapon goes off and blasts Pax.

“Pax!” the vegetable alien reformed unharmed.

“Whoo man what a rush!” he cleans his glasses before putting them back on. Pax goes off on Hokestar about abusing the Screegit for profit. Ben looks at the little fur ball as he’s milked and sees he’s pretty happy.

“He seems more like a pet than a hostage.”

“Of course this cage as you call it is for his own protection and he must be milked like a cow on a regular basis.”

This blows up into an argument. Ben got sick of it, and took the Screegit into custody, things got worse as Solid Plugg joined the fray and it was a four way fight for the little guy. The cage got damaged and the Screegit had a bad reaction to the Earth’s atmosphere.

The cute little creature turned into an acid drooling monster that was wreaking havoc on Bellwood. Ben tried to stop it but Pax kept getting in his way, he used Bloxx and upon working with Hokestar they got the Screegit back down to the size.

Pax freaks out because the Screegit, to him, was back in a cage. Rook and some plumbers arrived and take the Screegit, Pax and Solid Plugg into custody. “Well I’ll be taking my Screegit and…”

“Be handcuffed to that nut job for a year if you go anywhere near the Screegit.” He says pointing at Pax.

“Screegit what Screegit I’ve never seen it before in my life.” He runs off.

“I’m exhausted I’m heading home for a nice rest.”

“I’ll drive you.” He took him home, happy to have some extra time with him. When Ben went inside Rook banged his head against the steering wheel. “He still does not remember me, well not me he remembers my tail if anything it would help if I still had it.” He sighs and rubs his forehead. “What can I do, I want to be there for him but it is hard.” he drove himself home.

Once in his room he removed his armor and stripped down to his underwear. He crawled into bed, but his desires would not let him rest. He wanted Ben, the more he was around him the more he learned about him the stronger his love burned for him. Not only that, while his tail was gone he had another part of himself that was hard to control. He stared down at the bulge in his underwear, his cock pushing at the fabric seeking freedom from the clothed cage.

He groaned in torment, his penis was rubbing painfully against the fabric. Rook finally gave in and freed his cock and balls. His penis was human in shape, his length was blue with 3 black stripes and the tip was pink. His balls were fuzzy, with two black stripes. He took hold of his cock and began pumping himself. “Oh…Oh Ben…Ben!” he moaned. He caressed his length and even used his thumb to rub the tip.

Rook dove into one of his favorite fantasies, working his manhood as he drew closer and closer to release. “Ahh Ben!” his hips bucked and he came shooting his load onto his chest and abs. He blushed and got a towel to clean himself up. “I am not going to give up,” he rolled onto his side and went to sleep.

-x- It Was Them-x-

Ben and Rook were on patrol, just stopping for a bite to eat at Burger Shack. He ordered food for the both of them and was heading back to Rook’s truck.

The hunter was spying on him through a telescope, his alien dog at his side. He let out a whistle and the dog transformed into a monstrous worm. “Sick ‘em!” he orders and the beast attacks.

Ben faced off with the creature turning into Diamondhead. He pelted him with a barrage of diamonds and even made a sharp prison to contain him. The beast broke free and smacked Ben.

“Ben!” Rook came out and tries shooting the beast. It retreated and Rook ran over to him, he reverted back to human form. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he didn’t take Rook’s hand and got up on his own. “I had things under control.” He looked down in shame. ‘If I had my full powers that beast would have been toast.’ He tightened his fist.

Rook notices Ben is upset, but didn’t understand why. “Should I have waited for you to call for help?”

“No, you should always help people, without needing to be asked, I just…” he sighed. “Never mind.” He got his wrecked food and got in Rook’s vehicle. “I’ve been getting attacked by various aliens lately, but who’d send vicious aliens to try and kill me?”

“Like dude, who wouldn’t want to send monsters after you?” he tried to match earth lingo. Ben looked at him in shock, and the alien boy blushed. “I have been practicing my Earth teen lingo.”

Ben thought of only one guy who did the mutant creatures’ thing; Dr. Animo! “But according to plumber files he is still in custody after being caught by you.”

“I’m telling you Rook its Animo, let’s roll!”

‘Well at least he is in a better mood.’ He drove to the base and Ben was right Animo was gone. They followed a trail of tiny ants, to some not so tiny ants. The massive insect attacks Rook and pins him down.

Ben turned into Echo Echo and blasted the fire breathing ant away. “See help without being asked.”

“Noted,” he followed Ben as he made multiples of himself and managed to destroy one ant. Then they realized they had a lot more to deal with. They were spared for some reason, and they guessed the ants were being called somewhere. They followed and found a massive ant hill.

It was true Animo was behind this ant scheme but he wasn’t the one behind the mutant aliens. Rook covered them in ant goo so they could infiltrate the ant colony, this was only a temporary fix once Animo took control the ants attacked and Ben turned into Rath. “LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING DOCTOR ANIMO, NO BUG IS GONNA GET THE BEST OF RATH CAUSE RATH WILL SQUASH ALL BUGS RAHHHHHHHH!” he went wild and took out 100 of the mutant creatures, but more and more were coming.

The omnitrix times out, and Ben had to go with a new alien. He set the dial and flash he became a huge grasshopper like alien Ben called him Crashopper. Using this new alien he beats the ants away and began fighting Animo.

Just when he thought he’d won, this strange alien dog showed up. “Mutant dog’s to one theme at a time Animo.”

“It’s not mine,” the dog morphed into a massive predator, known as a Mucilator. “Oh but it soon will be.” Using his mind control helmet he issues a command. “Destroy Ben Tennyson!” the beast attacks but hits Animo as well.

Ben gets stuck to the beast, and it tried to eat him. Rook came in and got him free. “Wait a minute this thing is an intruder, so let’s let nature take its course.” He went up to Animo and broke his antennae.

The ants attacked the beast, and it cried out in pain as it was forced to retreat. The dog whimpered to its master. “Relax old friend we’ll get him next time, there won’t be a bad scientist and his hive of mutant freaks to get in our way.”

Rook set off a detonator and all the mutant ants were destroyed, Animo was arrested…again and he swears his revenge…again.

“Animo isn’t the guy sending aliens after me.”

“No he is not,” Rook says. “I must admit I had my doubts but someone really is after you.” Ben frowns and looks at the palm of his hand. “Do not worry I will have your back.”

“You sound just like Grandpa Max, I don’t need protecting, stop treating me like I’m weak!” Rook’s eyes widen in surprise. “I’m not weak, even without my mana I’m strong.”

“I know Ben I was just…”

“Just forget it!” he says and goes to leave but Rook catches him; right on the omnitrix…uh oh…flash. “LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ROOK BLONKO ALIEN PARTNER I DIDN’T WANT BUT AM BEGRUDINGLY STARTING TO LIKE IN SPITE OF MYSELF, RATH DOES NOT LIKE BEING SEEN AS WEAK DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!” he hauled the male up by his armor so they were face to face.

‘Ben is starting to like me,’ he thinks and Rath growls at him. He blushes and quickly nods.

Rath’s growls turn into a rumble like a purr. “LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ELSE, YOU HAVE REALLY PRETTY EYES, AND YOUR CUTE WHEN YOU BLUSH.” He licked Rook’s cheek. The omnitrix beeped and Ben suddenly returned to normal.

‘I can’t believe I just did that, he’s gonna think I’m a freak or something!’ Both of them were blushing now. “I um…sorry…”

“It is okay,” Rook says, still feeling tingly all over. “How about I treat you to Mr. Smoothy you have had a long day?” Ben smiles and the two get in the car. The boy was relieved that Rook wasn’t freaked out while Rook was doing mental back flips. ‘He likes me, he likes me whoohooo!’

Still Ben couldn’t shake this weird feeling he had. ‘His eyes really are pretty and kinda familiar.’

“Ben I would like to say one thing…”

‘Oh no here it comes.’ Ben was expecting some rejection about Rath’s actions.

“…I do not think you are weak, I have seen your strength in many ways even without your mana. I am your partner you can rely on me and I will have your back.”

“Sorry for snapping at you,” he says, and Rook smiles.

“I am also a very good listener if you ever want to talk.”

“Thanks, but not today like you said long day.” They had their smoothies, and Rook took the boy home. “Goodnight Rook,” he says before leaving his TRUK.

“Goodnight Ben.”

To be continued

Chap 4 So Long…

Ben and Rook share some things and Ben reveals some things about his powers including alien x.

Then things get troublesome when a Rival for Ben’s affection comes in to the picture. “Control yourself Blonko you must not scare Ben!”

End preview


	4. So Long...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 4 days of working on this I hope people understand it's not easy many fics take time and a lot of effort and without reviews and support things can take longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

His Partner Forever

Chap 4 So Long…

Ben and Rook were out on patrol. They were doing their traditional stake out/patrol chat of getting to know you. “So you have a little brother?”

“Yes, Young One is a big fan of yours,” he says though thinks. 'Though I was a bigger fan.'

Ben smiled. Many of their talks were a bit one sided as Rook had read his file and damn that thing was detailed. Still he was curious about things, he wanted to know more about Ben. “There's many stories on the extranet, but they can't all be true.”

“Like what?” he looked at the furry alien.

“Alien X, is he real or just some fan made alien someone posted.”

“Alien X is real,” Rook's eyes brightened.

“He is! Show me!”

“I can't...” Rook frowned.

“I see, so it is just a legend.”

“No Alien X is real, and he's my most powerful alien but there is a price to using him,” Ben looked to Rook. “I suppose I could tell you,” the revonnahgander was on the edge of his seat. “I don't have full control of him, Alien X can do many things, but it must agree to do it.”

Ben looked at his omnitrix. Rook raised a brow at him. “Alien X is me plus two others. Bellicus and Serena the two have been in deadlock so when I came they didn't want to let me go. I would have been trapped as Alien X forever.” He remembered it well, Alien X was a power house, could do almost anything but unless it agreed it remained motionless.

“Ben...did you ask Alien X to restore your mana to you?” the boy gripped his omnitrix tight.

“Yes, and regain my lost memories but neither Bellicus or Serena would second the motion.”

“Why?” he couldn't believe it.

“They said it was my own foolish fault for losing the power the way I did. They didn't exist to fix my mistakes. Serena did say something about that which was lost was the key to be found again, but that's all she'd say.”

Rook wanted to give Ben a hug, to comfort him and tell him it would all be okay. “Well now you know.”

“Thank you for telling me. You are very kind.”

“Well I did say you could ask me anything, and you are my partner you should know.”

“Ah yes, and as your partner you can ask me anything.”

“Really?” Ben raised a brow at him. “Alright then, you got a girlfriend waiting for you back home?”

Rook blushed. “What? Me? I...” Ben chuckled.

“It's cool man, a cutie like you probably has a whole harem waiting for ya.” Rook was shocked, if he did not know any better, and he could be wrong but Ben sounded a bit jealous.

He bit back a grin. “You think I am cute?” It was Ben's turn to blush.

“Shut it,” he playfully punched his shoulder. Rook understood this was an earth custom that good friends often did with each other.

“I do not have a harem waiting for me, my species look for one mate.” he gave Ben a look. 'No one has taken your place in my heart.' he thought fondly.

“So do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?”

Before Rook could answer they received a report. “Ben, Rook, we got trouble.”

“On our way Grandpa! Hit it Rook!” he nodded and put the pedal to the metal. There was a strange ship in the sky and it seemed to be trying to tether itself to Earth.

Ben turned to Crashopper and knocked the first two pods, and Rook took out the third; or so they thought. The pods opened up and fired beams and connected to the ship.

“Here comes trouble.”

-x-

Rook and Ben returned to Rook's TRUK and went to space. “We don't know what we are up against, so be careful.”

“We got this Grandpa.”

“Watch each others backs.”

“Will do sir!” Rook says, and the transmission ended. Examination of the ship showed that there was a massive hole blown into it.

Rook entered wearing an oxygen mask, Ben walked in without one. “Ben!” Rook snapped. “You knew there was a breathable atmosphere?”

“Nope, but it's never been a problem before,” Rook grabbed him and pulled him close.

“That is too reckless, the ship is stabilized but you could have been in serious trouble.” his concern was genuine.

“I'm fine Rook, now let's get going.” Rook removed his mask and the two searched the ship. They stumbled upon bubble wrap of all things.

“What is this?”he raised the strange material up.

“Bubble wrap, but what is it doing here?”

“What is it for?”Ben showed him popping one of the bubbles. Rook's eyes widened and he began to pop more bubbles. It was an odd feeling.

They followed the trail that led to the Vreedle Brothers! Upon sight of the two Rook's eyes got very predator like and he let out a growl. Pulling his weapon he aimed it at the two clones. “Freeze, put your hands up!” They obey.

“Rook?” he looked from his partner to the vreedle brothers. Rhomboid and Octagon Vreedle. “What are you guys doing here?”

“You criminals were you the ones who blew a hole in the ship?”

“That does seem like something we would do, but sadly we did not.”

“We were scavenging this vessel for weapons to run from the plumbers.”

“And we can't get caught now!” things escalated into a fire fight, the two pulling out weapons and blasting at Ben and Rook. They ducked back and Ben turned into Gray Matter.

Rook laid down some cover fire as Ben crawled along the ceiling found the cooling system and froze the brothers in solid ice. Ben wanted an explanation.

“Run from them? Last I saw you guys you WERE plumbers!” they began to thaw out.

“These two low lives blew up the weapons silo.” Rook hissed.

“And the academy proper.”

“We blew it up real good!”

“I had to take my final exam on an asteroid!” he growled. Ben gave him a there there pat. “These two are the biggest low lives in all the galaxy!”

The two blushed. “Awe shucks.”

“Wait a minute Rook if these two didn't blow the hole in this ship, who did?”

That question was answered by Argit. The little alien had tried to parallel park and well big hole! The Vreedle brothers praised him for his reckless destruction. “Benny, buddy look I got the Anihilaarg!”

The mention of that word made Rook and the Vreedle Brothers gasp in terror. Ben blinked in confusion. “Anihi what?” he shakes his head. “Someone explain please.”

“The Anihilaarg, said to be an all powerful weapon of the Contemelia. An ancient race that was said to travel from universe to universe, scaring and messing with the locals.”

“They sound bad.”

“Perhaps, should they not like a universe they use the Anihilaarg and the universe gets destroyed. They are just stories fairy tales, even if they did exist many believed they died out, leaving only a ship carrying a deadly weapon.”

“Yet here we are, on the ship of the Contemelia, and I found it.” Argit held up the bag.

“And this weapon is this Anihiwhat's it?” the aliens yelled the name at him.

“It's name is actually longer but when it goes off all you have time is to say the first part.” Octagon explained.

“Boom!”

“Alright, hand it over Argit.” Ben says.

“Benny please I need it!”

“You need it?” he raised a brow.

“Why is that?”

boom boom boom boom

The ship gets assaulted by a barrage of laser blasts, from none other than Emperor Milleous' ship. They began to board the ship. “Rook let the Vreedle's go.”

“What?!”

“Rook we got 1 Evil tyrant and 3 alien punks do the math.”

Rook looked confused. “Is that 4 or is it 2, are we adding or subtracting?” Ben gave him a look. “Oh an expression, I see.”

The Vreedles and Argit knew that Milleous and his soldiers would come to kill them so they had to work together. Ben not taking any chances turned into SpiderMonkey and pinned Argit to the wall. “Aww Come on Benny where is the trust, you and me?” Argit wiggled his eye brows.

Rook noticed this, and was about to act when Ben slapped him with his tail and covered his mouth with webs.

“Let's go!” the group was able to bring down Milleous' men. Ben facing off against Milleous himself, 5 to 1 Ben loved those kind of odds.

While the toads were rounded up, Argit lost the Anihilaarg to the Vreedle Brothers! Argit of course was pissed off because apparently he found the Anihilaarg for Milleous, and the recent attack meant a double cross.

Ben sighed. “While I don't believe in this, I don't wanna take any chances when it comes to the earth.” He handed Argit one of the toad's blasters. “Argit guard emperor Milleous don't let him escape, Emperor Milleous if you escape don't hurt Argit...too much.” he smirked and the revonnahgander and him left.

Argit got cocky aiming the blaster at Milleous. “Now Argit is in charge!” Milleous shot his tongue out and took the blaster from him. “Hehe uh oh.”

After a crazy chase down to Earth, things became a stand off as the Vreedles threatened to use the Anihilaarg. It was a small black box, which Ben thought was a little underwhelming. “Benny do something!”

'Benny?' Rook did not like how familiar Argit was being with Ben.

“Keep cool Argit, I got this.”

Argit couldn't keep his cool and he rushed at the reedles and it became a scramble for the Anihilaarg. Milleous joined the scramble the box

The Vreedles accidentally activated the weapon and it began to beep, the tell tale sign of a countdown to the big boom. “I suggest we vacate to a safe distance from the impending destruction.”

Argit jumped on him. “You idiot there is no safe place, you boobs! It will destroy the universe!”

“We did not think this through.”

“It's over everything, everything in the entire universe will be destroyed.”

“Ben...if this is this end, there is something I need to tell you,” Ben looked at him. “I'm in love with you, I know you don't remember me, but I've been in love with you since the time you visited me on my home world. I had a tail back then I...” he stopped talking and kissed Ben hungrily.

Ben's eyes widened. Everyone's jaws dropped. The kiss ended and Rook pulled away. “I'm sorry, but I don't want my life to end without you knowing,” he hugged Ben tight to him.

The boy pulled back. The beeping increased. “Rook there's something I gotta tell you, so wait for me okay?”

“Ben?” Ben activated the dial on his omnitrix.

“Omnitrix please give me an alien that can stop the Anihilaarg.” He slapped it down and in a green flash he transformed into Alien X.

“He is real!” The Anihilaarg activated, releasing a purple destructive energy. Everything began to disintegrate. “Ben!” Rook screamed as the energy swallowed him up.

Soon Alien X was alone in the void.

Ben joined Bellicus and Serena. They watched as the universe was being erased. “Look Bellicus, Ben has come visit us again.”

“Fine, tell me when he leaves.” he turned away.

“Oh don't be that way.”

“Bellicus Serena please I need your help, we have to stop this. Can we stop the Anihilaarg?” he was a little pleased he was finally able to say it.

The screams as people died echoed around them.

“It's too late for that.”

“Must they be so loud, it's futile.”

“It's sad to see them go.”

“There is nothing you can do?” he looked horrified.

“Alien X can do many things, we must just agree.” Serena explains.

“To stop the Anihilaarg Alien X must be unanimous.” Bellicus admits.

Serena looks to Bellicus as does Ben. “Bellicus please!”

“Very well, on one condition.” Alien X absorbed the purple energy, Bellicus, Serena, and Ben!

Ben screamed in pain. It hurt, as he absorbed the energy the damage that was done was reversed, the people who had been erased were brought back. As the energy ripped through Ben images flashed through his mind.

Rook got up as did the others. “Did we just?” Argit asked.

“Yes,” Rook looked to Ben. “He did it, Alien X...Ben did it!” The spacial alien put the Anihilaarg box in a sphere of energy. “Ben?”

“He is fine Rook Blonko, he has taken on a lot of strain.” a feminine voice spoke from Alien X.

“Serena?” Alien X nodded.

“I trust that's enough killing for today?” Alien X looked to Milleous. “Unless you'd like me to show why I'm known for Rage and Aggression.” Bellicus' voice came from him and he raised his hand at Milleous.

“No that's enough, fall out!” Argit of course wanted his money, but decided that his life was more important. Rook didn't let him get far and slapped the cuffs on him and the Vreedle brothers.

“We have reversed time before the Anihilaarg went off, most species will not remember anything occurred, having a feeling of deja vu.”

“Yet we remember? What about Ben?”

“It was the price Ben paid, he will not remember the last few hours,” Alien X put a hand on Rook's shoulder. “I thought your confession was very sweet.”

“Feh, a confession when you believed the universe is doomed how cowardice!” Bellicus snapped. Rook looked down sadly.

His chin was tilted up. “Do not fret young revonnahgander, follow your heart and things will work out.”

The omnitrix beeped and flash Ben reverted back to human form. “Rook...” Ben collapsed.

“Ben!” Rook caught him.

Later at Mr. Smoothie

“So what happened with the Anihilaarg anyway?” he asked slurping on his smoothie.

“It was a dud, but to be safe we sent it to be disassembled at the plumber base.”

“Good,” he finished his drink. “I'm gonna get another.”

Ben got up and walked away from the table. Argit gave Rook a look. “You're not gonna tell him?”

“No, I will confess to Ben when the time is right for the both of us.” he smiled. 'As long as Ben is okay, I have waited this long I can wait till we are both ready.'

Still one thing did bother him, what did Ben want to tell him?

-x- Hot Stretch-x-

It was sooo HOT! It was one of the hottest days in Bellewood. With nearly 100 degrees in the shade. At the plumber base Ben and Rook were meditating, though Rook was having a touch more of a hard time.

Why you ask?

Because, Ben was shirtless! Hoodie and shirt laid off to the side. Ben's body was warm, flushed red glistening with sweat. He was in his meditation stance and doing some deep breathing. Rook was in a similar stance, but he was very uncomfortable. Ben was giving off a delicious musk, like he had just finished tending the fields and was back to greet his mate with some tender loving. Rook chewed on his bottom lip, as his penis throbbed against the confines of his pants. He tried not to keep stealing glances at his partner, but failed.

Feline like eyes roamed over Ben's prone form. Years of sports, karate practice with Gwen, and all his battles had kept him fit. He licked his lips, watching a bead of sweat run down his chest.

The revonnahgander kept trying to focus, it was hard in more ways than one. He was thanking Da that Ben didn't have any super senses, or else he'd smell his arousal.

They jumped when the crime alarm went off. “Let's go Rook!” Ben grabbed his shirt and his hoodie and Rook followed behind. Making sure to adjust himself so his penis wasn't tenting his suit.

It seemed the thief was certainly alien. The thick coat figure was leaping about showing more skill than the average thief. The officers giving chase had no choice but to leave it to Ben. “Be careful, she stole some sort of fusion thing!”

Ben turned into Crashhopper, and gave chase. “Hand it over.”

“Fraid I can't do that.” she had a feminine voice.

Crashhopper launched at her, only for her to suddenly stretch and dodge. “Well that's new.” he tried again and slammed right into her. The container dropped. “I got it!” he flew at the container only for her to stretch and snatch it away.

“You got the skills Ben 10 but I got the reach!” she raised the container only for the fusion engine to drop out and land on the ground.

“Don't touch it!” Rook shouted, when Ben tried to retrieve it. He hesitated but the girl seemed to have no problem picking it up by hand.

“Not bad Ben, but I don't think that form suits you.” She winked and ran off. Rook's fur bristled.

'Did she just, she did not just…' the two gave chase and found she had gone down into Under Town. “How long are you gonna stay like that?”

“Till the omnitrix times out. Usually about 15 minutes or so.” Right on time, the omnitrix timed out and Ben reverted back to human form.

“I think our thief prefers this Ben.” he says, trying not to let his jealousy poison his words.

“Huh?” he looked at Rook.

“She expressed interest in another form of yours.” He says, turning his proto-tool into a scanner to track the fusion engine.

“Oh she must have meant Ditto, the fan sites say he's my cutest alien.”

“That is not at all what she meant.” Ben headed in and Rook grumbled. Ben had said he preferred men, but he had read in Ben's file he had dated women in the past.

They searched Under Town, until they found the thief. Ben turned into Eatle, and blasted her footing causing her to fall. He pinned her down and take back the container.

At the close proximity to the girl his omnitrix beeped, turning yellow. “New Alien Sample detected!” it scanned her and unlocked the Kraaho sample. This caused Ben to revert back to human form.

“You turned human!”

“Yeah I do that.” The Kraaho showed up, and took back the fusion engine. “Does everyone down here stretch?”

“Just the winners.” She winked at him again. Ben tilted his head to the side in confusion. Rook growled.

'This woman is flirting with him again!' he flexed his claws over his proto-tool.

The current leader of the Kraaho ordered an attack, and the soldiers began to ceremonial battle charge. “Ben?”

“I got this,” he turned into Gravattack. “First I make you weightless,” using his powers he made the Kraaho float into he air. “And then...” the omnitrix beeped as it timed out and Ben reverted back to human. “I time out...”

“I thought you said 15 minutes!” Ben looked at Rook.

“Give or take.” the Kraaho got up, but the guys got saved by Ester, the thief they had been chasing. She turned on a water pipe and doused them with water. The Kraaho freaked out, smoke coming off their bodies. They freaked complaining about the cold and ran off.

“Let's go Rook,” Ben grabbed Rook's hand and the two ran off. Ester following after them.

“What about the fusion engine?”

“You don't have to worry about that,” they turned towards Ester. “The Kraaho just needed it to keep warm.”

“The Kraaho need extreme heat to survive.”

“So now that they have what they want everything is good, right?”

“Right!” she smiled and locked her arm with Ben. “Ben gets it you are over thinking it.”

Rook glared, he wanted to tear Ben away from her and hiss, but he was not on Revonnah and Ben was not a Revonnahgander. 'Careful Blonko do not scare him away.'

They make it to the surface where some XLR8 children were waiting to play. Ester reveals she's only half Kraaho so she didn't need the extreme heat like her clan did.

“She likes you Ben-dude.”

“Everyone likes me, I'm a super hero.” he decides to play with them, while Rook watches from the side lines. He didn't like this, not one bit. He gripped his arm tight, trying to anchor himself.

Ben helped the XLR8 kids cool off with WaterHazard.

Little did they know the Kraaho were plotting something serious, they weren't happy with simply living in the Hot Spot, next to a bunch of Cold Cuts as they called the other aliens and people. So they turned up the heat, forcing magma to the surface hoping to flood Under Town.

The XLR8 kids were freaking out, worried about their parents. Ester looked guilty. “This is the Kraaho's doing isn't it?”

“I didn't know, they said they just wanted it warmer down there.”

“You need to tell us where they are.”

“You are asking me to betray my people.”

“Asking? I'm begging you.” Ester relented. Ben could freeze some of the magma but unless they stopped the Kraaho it would just keep coming.

They went down to the Hot Spot, and Ester learned the truth, her people were gonna roast the whole planet. “You can't do this!”

“We need a world Ester!”

“I won't let you do this Seebik!” she was quickly caught. Her struggles were in vain.

Rook and Ben were waiting in the wings. “I'll deal with the fusion engine, you make a distraction.”

“On it,” he went out. “Hello!” he came up to the Kraaho. “Today we are going to learn and Earth game called tag,” he went up to one and touched him. “You are it!”

He ran off and the Kraaho gave chase. It wasn't easy, the Hot Spot was getting hotter and with all Rook's fur he was getting overheated and quick. The Kraaho surrounded him, and he began to fight them off. Using his proto-tool to slice through their weapons.

Ben turned into NRG, and he tricked the Kraaho into breaking his seal. Now in his true form he flew up to the fusion engine.

“Stop him!” Seebik shouted, but it all happened to fast. NRG sliced open the contained, and ate the fusion engine whole.

“Mmhhmm that's good fusion engine.” he blasted the machine and stopped the magma flow.

“You think you have defeated me? None of you will leave here alive!”

“Seebik stop, this is not the Kraaho way!” Ester shouts.

“The Kraaho way is whatever I say it is.” the warriors encroach on Ben. Rook was down for the count.

Ben,” he whimpered.

“How can we stop them?”

“The Kraaho choose their leaders through combat. He defeated my father the former leader.”

“So if I defeat you, I can be the new leader?” Seebik laughed at Ben's question.

“Foolish cold cut, only a Kraaho can lead the Kraaho.”

“That's what I thought.” Ben turned the dial. With a quick slap Ben transformed. Light bluish purple skinned, purple hair and white eyebrows, he was tall and muscular, though his markings weren't red they were green. He was clad in only a loin clothe with the omnitrix a belt around his waist. “Hot Stretch!” he says.

Seebik glares, and the two clash. Ben was used to aliens who could stretch and manipulate their limbs. Seebik was no match for him. They all bowed to Ben. “Coexistence, you guys can live here in the hot spot, and I'll even ask the plumbers to make some tech so you guys can live along side the others.”

“You would really do that for us?” Ben nodded and reverted back to human form. Ben was named leader, but he placed Ester in charge for when he wasn't around.

“Rook?” he looked to his partner, who was on the ground. “Rook!”

He got Rook out of the Hot Spot, after downing 40 dollars worth of lemonade, he could breath but he needed to get out of his armor. He clawed at his suit and began to pull it off. Ben's eyes widened and he blushed as he soon had a nearly naked revonnahgander before him. Rook stripped down to his underwear, his fur was wet with sweat and his underwear was clinging to him.

Rook was gorgeous, fit, well built, the black stripes were here and there, and white fur covered his abs and pecs. Ben realized he was staring too long and quickly went to get a hose.

His partner let out a sigh of bliss as Ben hosed him off. The cool water felt so good washing over his body. “Ahhhh!” he arched his back.

Rook looked to Ben, and he looked so damn adorable to. “Thank you Ben,” he smiled, and that smile made his heart flutter.

“Well you look hot,” he blushed realizing what he just said.

Rook of course didn't realize what Ben had said, responded. “Yes, I was burning up.” that one simple sentence made Ben laugh, and it was Rook's turn to blush. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no, no it's good.” Ben looped an arm around Rook's arm. “Come on partner, let's get you a cold compress.”

Rook was still worried about Ester, she was still a criminal and at large. Ben told him it wasn't her fault the fusion engine wasn't recovered.

-x- At the Plumber Base-x-

Max was walking down the hall when he passed by Rook's room. “Does that feel good?”

“Ohh yes that is nice!”

'Was that Rook? And Ben?' he wasn't the type to snoop, but he had to see this.

“Ohh Ben not there!”

“Here?”

“Y-yes, it is sensitive.”

“Okay how about here?”

“Nice!” Images raced through the older man's mind.

Max was so conflicted he wanted Rook and Ben to be together, but at the same time he was his Grandpa, could he just let this happen.

Deciding on the latter, he entered the room. “Hey boys how did your mission go-oh...”

Ben and Rook were on his bed, and Rook was still only in his underwear. The alien male was laying across Ben's lap, and the brunette was running the cold compress along Rook's back.

“H-Hey Grandpa...” he knew how this looked, but Rook didn't.

“Hello Magister Tennyson, the mission was fine till we had to go to the hot spot. Ben is helping me cool off.”

“I see,” Rook looked so happy, Max decided to let things be. “Try to be more careful next time.” he quickly left.

Ben sighed in relief. Rook wiggled in his lap. “Ben please!”

“I got you partner,” he ran the compress down Rook's back. He was looking a lot better, he'd never seen Rook so worn out before, and a part of him didn't like it.

As Ben cared for him, he noticed a small spot on Rook's lower back just above his clothed ass. It didn't seem connected to any of his other markings. The little patch looked thicker and softer there. He didn't know why but the spot made him curious, but he didn't pose the question.

Rook on his part was loving being pampered by Ben, the closeness the touch, he didn't let thoughts of Ester and how her and Ben's new relationship in ruling the Kraaho upset him, no not now.

-x-

Max wanted Ben and Rook to be happy, and he had a feeling Ben would fall for Rook again and it seemed his hunch was correct. Ben could have taken Rook to get a cold shower, but instead he chose to care for Rook himself.

It was a simple training and care regiment for plumbers with fur. When they get overheated the quickest way was a cold shower, but the cold compress was the best way if not the more intimate way.

'If things were different they may have already been together, if Ben's spark returns will his memories will he remember Rook? Kiddo I know you've been searching for something for so long, it's so close to you.'

To be continued

Chap 5 Prey

Kyber makes his move, sicking his shapeshifting pet on Ben. With Rook's help the pet is forced off, and things lead to a very heated argument between him and Ben.

After the events of Kyber's attack things have changed. Does Rook still have a chance with Ben or has his time with Ben gone out like the last of his spark.

End Preview


End file.
